Use of biological activated magnetic particles as a carrier for biological agent separation and purification has received great attention by researchers since late 1970's. Bio-medical equipment manufacturers have developed biological and chemical activated magnetic particles to help researchers develop novel approaches for antigen, cells separation and purification purposes in the field of molecular biology, microbiology and cellular immunology. Magnetic separation does not require sophisticated instruments, it is easy to use and efficient in cost. It has been widely used since then in the bio-medical field. There are quite some makers of the magnetic separation devices on the market. Various makers made various types of magnetic separation device to fit assay plates or PCR plates. But they all lack a magnetic separation device that can fit different kinds of assay plate and PCR plate on the market.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,907A discloses an apparatus for immunoassay using a 96-well microplate includes a mechanism for supporting the microplate in a relatively fixed position, a magnetic microplate assembly containing multiple cylindrical magnets positioned in 4×6 arrays for insertion from the bottom of the microplate in the spaces between the wells of the microplate. This device is designed to fit assay plate only. U.S. Pat. No. 8,597,510 B2 discloses a device magnetically separating a sample, comprising a cuboid plate and wells on bottom side, and the wells are used to accommodate magnet block. The arrangement of the wells in the cuboid plate is designed to fit the assay plates only with a magnet under each well. US20020070173 A1 discloses an apparatus and method for polymerase chain reaction (PCR) plate use in magnetic separation of magnetically attractable particles suspended in a liquid. The apparatus works well yet is designed to fit PCR plate only. According to the prior arts, the magnetic separation devices are each good in function yet with limit to the types of plates they can accommodate due to its restriction in shape and mechanism. With so many different types of microplates on the market, there is a great need for one device to fit various microplates on the market. The need is to call for a special design of magnetic separation device that is powerful, versatile, compact and affordable in price. Our invention answers this call exactly. It fits most PCR and assay plates on the market. Our device is compact yet powerful and convenient to travel with, which makes it ideal for conference use and quick deployment in a remote location.